Old friends, a new enemy
by Acid Fish
Summary: Sequel to Metal Overlord, combined metals, a new being has arrived is here to make friends or is his true intetion darker then that, rated T for blood and language
1. Chapter 1: A new enemy

None of the characters in this story are mine, except for Veildor the Hawk.

Chapter 1: A new enemy

Sonic and his friends are resting after the past few weeks, Metal Supreme had taken refuge with Sonics team, and helped rebuild the town, while a new city is built from the ruins of the old city and Sonics team basks in the light of peacefulness, a figure stands straight up watching the city progress an animal that has watched the whole city from the creation to the destruction only weeks ago, this man is now ready to reveal himself and his motives for arriving.

"Sonic! Where are you Sonic!" Amy yells through the house while searching for her Sonic, Metal over hears her screaming and decides to check it out, he asks," **Amy why do you wish to see sonic**?" She says while still looking for him," I haven't hugged him in three days, I need to hug him or he'll think I'm neglecting him." Metal stares at her for a while then finally says," **Sonic left a while ago to check on the construction of rebuilding West Town**." Amy instantly takes off for West Town leaving Metal floating there. He says to himself," **Sonic is going to kill me for that**."

Over in West Town Sonic watched over the project, the building was to be three hundred feet tall, so far they were building on the middle. Sonic said to one of the workers," Hey man that large pipe will go way up there, attaching to the main water system." The man nodded and went to harness up the pipe, so they could hook up the water system. Amy ran around the corner and tackled down Sonic, she said," Sonic, I found you finally!" Sonic pushes away for a second and says," Whoa Amy, how did you know I was here?"

She says while hugging him," Metal told me where you were, he wanted me to see you and hug you." Sonic glares at the sky he says," Metal I'm going to get you for this!" Sonic was embraced by Amy's hug, but was instantly released by Amy, Sonic looked at Amy to see what was wrong, a large hook was through her leg and yanked her down knocking her out. Behind her a figure in a cloak stood, wielding the far end of the spike in Amy.

Sonic stood there shocked by what he saw; the figure took his hood down, revealing a bird head. He stood there with a smile on his face, with a yank of the chain Amy was pulled towards him, he grabbed onto her and said," So this is the one you call Amy, the closest thing to you for a girlfriend, I'm going to take her from you, and watch you suffer!"

With that a gust of air spun around then rapidly and they were gone. Sonic took off trying to find Amy; Tails had seen the whole thing and went down to investigate. The two spent the entire evening looking around for a clue or sign of him, Sonic was about to call it quits when Tails found something.

Lying on the ground was a razor sharp talon. Tails said," This is most likely a sign of his, like a villain in this case I was working on, would place a rose on his victims." Sonic was intrigued by this analogy and said," So he leaves behind his identification with this talon of his?" Tails shook his head and said," in a way yes, he leaves behind his code name with this, most likely his code name is Talon. We need to find this guy quickly; we don't want him harming Amy." With that the two heroes took off to tell the team of this guy.

Metal was speaking with Rouge and Silver," **So what is it you do exactly silver**?" Metal asked. Silver smiled and said," Well you see I am responsible for watching over the well fair of this team and helping train." Metal nodded storing the data in his memory drive, he turned to Rouge and said," **I know what you do already Rouge the Bat I need not ask you. You help the humans spy on Eggman's plans, or did before he was killed by Sonic and Shadow**." Rouge nodded slowly and said," Well not much to do now but wait for a new bad guy to beat up, isn't that right?"

Metal was about to continue but was cut off by the sound of Sonic bursting through the front door, Sonic said while Tails caught up," You guys, Amy is gone!" Everyone was surprised by this and Metal said," **What do you mean she is gone, she went to talk to you right, or hug you. You couldn't save her**?" Sonic nodded as Tail came barging through the door. Tails was knocked down by the force of the door flinging open and crashed with a THUD. Tails slowly got up off the floor and said," Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to wherein was going. I need to get to my lab to analyze this talon."

Tails lifted up a sharp claw that belonged to a bird; Silver looked at it curiously and said," What is that thing Tails, where did you get it?" Tails looked at the confused Silver and said," Well I can't say for sure but the guy who took Amy we believe left this behind as a code name for himself." Silver was somewhat understanding more to this situation now but suddenly realized Metal was staring at the claw strangely, almost as if he was afraid of it. Siver said looking at Metal now," Hey Metal is everything alright?" Metal was still staring at the claw but said," **I know who this claw belongs to**!"

Everyone in the room looked at him startled, Sonic finally said," Metal if you know who this belongs to, can you tell us?" Metal finally looked away and said," **Very well I will tell you. This claw belongs to a hawk, his name is Veildor he may seem like a regular enemy that you can take on, but this is incorrect, actually he is extremely powerful he attacked the four Metals before I was created, he took on all four and actually beat us**."

Sonic was staring at Metal in disbelief he said," He took on Metal Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, And Silver and beat you guys, this must be one tough guy." The sad look on his face changed into a wide grin, he rubbed his nose with his index finger and said," Alright this is going to be fun; I can't wait to fight him!" Metal stared at Sonic angrily and said," **This isn't a game Sonic, he is evil he will not hesitate killing Amy! If you don't stop him in time, Amy won't live through to tomorrow**." This impacted Sonic hard, all of the realization finally sunk in now he knew the full depth of the situation this wasn't a game it meant life or death for Amy. They had to save her.

Knuckles stared at the blank plain in front of him, nothing but cold, unforgiving ice that would crush you if it could. He said while staring into nothingness," This is where our base will be; I started building while you were away on that mission to destroy that castle." Shadow looked at the empty waste land and said smiling," Glad to see the base is near completion, I can see it clearly." Knuckles turned to Shadow and punched his arm, he then said," The base is underground Shadow, I wouldn't be an idiot and reveal it to the whole world like Sonic would, ready to get started?" Shadow rubbed his arm and said," Only on one condition, we build giant cannon underneath for air support." Knuckled shook his head and said," Fine, we'll build your cannon thing!"

Shadow smiled and descended into the base with Knuckles, once there Shadow has to admit," This place isn't half bad Knuckles; this will be our base of operations?" Knuckles smiled and said," Yes, this entire thing is our base of operations, and the best part, is a surprise so you will just have to wait to find out Shadow." Shadow looked at him upset that he wouldn't find out now but decided not to sulk, the faster this thing was done the sooner the secret would be revealed. After about six hours of work, Shadow and Knuckles heard walking through the halls, they quickly took off to the source of sound, they didn't expect to see anyone else but there definitely was a person standing there.

The man had a long cloak on and looked just like the man Sonic saw, especially since he still had Amy with him, tied up by the chain through her leg. He said while smiling," Hello Knuckles and Shadow, I have brought you something," he picked up Amy and tossed her at them, Shadow jumped forward to catch her, Knuckles dodged away to give Shadow room. Shadow caught hold off Amy and was hurled back, hitting her head, Amy woke up and noticed she was laying on top of Shadow, she quickly picked herself up, and Shadow got up.

She said," What am I doing in this place, and how did I get here?" Shadow was about to speak but was interrupted by Veildor, he said," I brought you Amy Knuckles and Shadow, the wound in her leg was caused by Sonic, he was upset with Amy disturbing him while he worked and finally acted with harsh intention, the blow to her leg had enough force, she hit her head on something hard and was knocked out, if I hadn't came in I don't know what would have happened to you Amy, oh sorry I have not introduced myself, My name is Veildor the Hawk I have travelled from great distances to join with you Knuckles, may I join your group?"

Knuckles was very confused and disturbed by what he heard, he said," Just wait one second, why would Sonic attack Amy like that?" Veildor said frowning," I was watching the whole thing, she came in and distracted him while he was directing some pipes and cement blocks, the accident knocked eight floors off of the building send he snapped, as she reached to hug her he somehow was able to hurt her leg badly, I swooped down and snatched her up before he could continue, I don't think he meant to hurt her, stress had built into fury and finally burst on Amy."

Knuckles was actually believing this, Amy didn't remember what happened so Knuckles finally agreed and said," Very well you may join the group, our first mission is to go and send a beat down on Sonic, they might not be perfect friends with me, but I don't want them to die. Ready Veildor?" Veildor nodded and smiled, wind rushed around them and they teleported leaving the base empty.


	2. Chapter 2: A truth revealed to all

Chapter 2: A truth revealed to all

Sonic was staring out of the tree story building, which was there base. Worried for Amy and not knowing how she was or would be, Tails was looking up all he could on this Veildor guy, he didn't find as much as he would have liked but, he got enough to work with. Tails confronted Sonic with all that he found out, he said," Sonic this guy is one sneaky varmint, he has been seen all over the place, but not once caught or even touched, he will be very hard to beat, if we can't find Amy quickly, it may be too late."

Sonic put a hand on his head and scratched trying to figure out what to do next; he didn't even have a place to start looking for her or that guy. Tails was looking out the window when he noticed a blur far away and it was gone. Tails flew out the window towards the source, Sonic didn't see him leave and before he knew it, Tails was nowhere he said," Man he really loves working doesn't he?" He started going through reports trying to figure where this guy was.

Knuckles was astounded by what he saw, all around him the world was zooming by, they were going super fast, he said," Is this what it's like for you and Sonic, Shadow?" Shadow smirked and said," No, this is faster then we can travel." Veildor said with a wicked smile," That's because I'm faster than any hedgehog can ever be, I use the air to burst through everything." Shadow was looking at him angrily but decided to let it go.

Amy was still confused and said," So how exactly did you save me again?" Veildor shook his head and said," Like I said, Sonic wasn't really trying to hurt you, but due to the fact that he was enraged, I stepped in, or rather swooped in and picked you up, and left trying to find Knuckles and Shadow, I figured they could be trusted more than the guy who hurt you." She said," Why don't I remember any of this?" Veildor sighed and said," You hit your head hard from the crash when you fell back from the blow to your leg, I caught you a bit too late and you had passed out." Amy shrugged, feeling at least happy that Sonic didn't mean to, hurt her.

A light slowly appeared in front of them, they saw a huge flash, wind rapidly spun around them, and then gradually slowed down, within ten minutes it settled down. Knuckles blinked a few times before adjusting to the light, Shadow was near Amy who had fallen back by the blinding light, Veildor said while looking forward," You must go quickly run for Sonic, he sent someone to defend him, go to his hideout I'll deal with his partner in this crime. Knuckles nodded and took off towards Sonic, completely missed Tails flying over.

Tails landed in front of Veildor, who had already seen and knew he was coming this way. Tails stared at him with hatred and said," Why did you hurt my friend Amy, where is she!" Veildor scoffed at the remark he said," How dare you accuse me, Sonic told you I did it didn't he, well he was the one who hurt her if it wasn't for me she would be dead somewhere! Don't accuse me of anything!" Tails shook his head and said," You're a terrible liar, I was watching the whole thing, I saw you attack her!" Veildor actually seemed relieved by this statement and said," well that is a relief I thought I was going to have to play nice guy again like I did when I gave Knuckles Amy and told him Sonic did it and he believed I was good. Well At least I can drop the nice act for now."

With that the hair on his head spiked up, he stood up to where he was now standing six feet tall, at least three feet taller than Tails, Tails yelled," I'll get you for tricking Knuckles like that, you will pay!" Tails lunged out at Veildor, but as soon as he reached him he was gone in a flash, as quick as he left he was right behind Tails, he grabbed his tails and swung hi round and round, he released Tails and sent him flying into a wall, Tails slowly got up, but was punched in the stomach stumbling to the ground, Tails tried to get up but was kicked in the ribs, blood began trickling on to the ground, Tails finally got up and delivered a swift upper cut to Veildor flinging him up, and then smashing him down with his foot.

Veildor laid on the ground, pinned by Tails, well until he felt blood running from his beak, his eyes lit on fire as the blood hit his stomach, Tails foot met the ground, Veildor used the wind to move away, Veildor was right above Tails and he slammed his three razor sharp talons into Tails' back , Tails let out a loud scream, that ran through the whole city, Sonic heard it but it was faint, but still there was no way he could miss here when someone was in trouble, at lightning speed Sonic took off in the direction of the scream.

Veildor had Tails pinned to the ground, his sharp Talons cutting through his body, blood was pouring out of the gouges in his body, he could feel the blades piercing his body, he knew he didn't have much time left, he had to do something but what? WHACK he heard a noise and Veildor got off of Tails pulling out his talons, Tails looked up and what he saw was what he needed Sonic had zoomed up and dealt a big blow to the bird.

Veildor stared at Sonic and said," How does this make you feel, seeing you friend slowly dying, I bet it hurts." Sonic said through clenched teeth," Why are you doing this, why hurt my friends, it will just get me angry!" Veildor smiled dementedly and said," How would it feel if I killed him in front of you!" Veildor lifted his foot up above Tails' head, Tails said," Sonic Knuckles thinks you hurt Amy, get things right before he turns on-" Tails felt three Sharp claws sink into head, he let out an agonizing Gurgling scream and slowly died, his blood was pouring out of him.

Veildor bent down after pulling his foot out and grabbed Tails he picked it up and said," well to bad I liked him to!" Sonic was enraged his best friend was murdered right in front of him, Knuckles rounded the corner after hearing the scream and saw why, Veildor was holding the dad body of Tails, Sonic stood enraged. Knuckles ran over and said," Veildor what are you doing, why did you kill Tails!" Veildor looked over and said," He was going to kill me and frame it on either Amy or Shadow he didn't tell me who but I was quicker, unfortunately Sonic came in and tried to help."

Knuckles ran right up to Veildor and punched him square in the beak; Veildor went flying back into a wall. Knuckles turned towards Sonic and said," I'm sorry Sonic I never should have left the group and been so unforgiving to Metal, I've been tricked this whole time, and can you ever forgive my idiot." Sonic smiled and said," Come on Knuckles it wasn't going to take you long to figure that out, let's deal with this bastard first!" Knuckles shook his head and they turned towards Veildor who had finally walked out, he had a huge grin on his face, he said," Since you both won't make it out of this, I'll let you in on a secret, the two friends I have hurt can live, but one of your enemies is alive as well." Sonic said," What the hell are you talking about!" Veildor smiled and said," Amy is alive Knuckles has her, and Tails is alive to! I did not kill him, I avoided all of your friends vital points, and to make this more interesting…."

He shot him with energy that surrounded his body. He continued," This seal will keep him alive, now the villain who is still alive. Eggman did not perish in his lab like believe Sonic." Sonic glared at him and said," No, that isn't possible me and /shadow made sure he wouldn't get back up!" Veildor continued," True, he would have died in that base, if I had left him there, but fate smiled on me that day, when I helped him he helped me, so we teamed up to get rid of you!" A loud voice could be heard from a ship above," THAT'S RIGHT SONIC, I'M BACK AND THIS TIME YOU WILL ALL PAY, THIS IS THE DEAL IF YOU CAN DEFEAT VEILDOR, I WILL LET HEAL TAILS AND SPARE YOU, BUT IF HE KILLS YOU I WILL RULE THEE WORLD!"

Sonic was very angry now, but finally nodded in agreement, Veildor took off instantly and punched Sonic, he flew back and hit the ground, Knuckles turned and hit Veildor in the back of the head, causing him to launch forward sending him toward Sonic, Sonic lunged forward and slammed his fist in his face, blood spit out of his mouth and poured to the ground, he quickly got up and socked Knuckles in the mouth busting his metal jaw, blood poured out of the cracks in his mask, he spit out the blood and got off the ground.

Veildor smiled, both of his foes were already being beat down, he rapidly flew back and forth hitting both of them, Knuckles socked him in the gut, Veildor fell down blood gushed out his mouth the drill hand busted his guts. Sonic ran over and spin dashed him in the face, his upper beak cracked, he jumps up and swipes Sonic in the face with his Talons, Sonic felt his face slice open, blood was running down his face, he hit the ground and was blinded by blood he couldn't open his eyes to see, Knuckles ran up behind, but Veildor used the wind and went behind Knuckles stabbing him in the back and locking him to the ground, unfortunately Knuckles was wearing metal so he couldn't punch all the way in him.

Sonic was on the ground not being able to see, and Knuckles was pinned down, Veildor smiled and laugh manically he brought his wing up, a new part they haven't seen yet, a large claw was on the end of his feathers, he raised it above Knuckles' head, Knuckles closed his eyes but opened them when Veildor let out an agonizing scream, he looked up and saw Veildor on the ground a long metal spike pierced through his body, it was attached to Metal he had saved Knuckles.

Veildor was bleeding badly and saw a flash of light from the ship above Veildor faded away Eggman had called him back, and like Eggman promised Tails was released, and seemed to have recovered, the battle was over but this was just the start of the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3: Death of an old friend

Chapter 3: Death of a friend

Knuckles was helping Tails walk to the base, while Sonic was helped by Metal. Knuckles says," Hey Metal, I want to apologize for a while back when I shocked you, I wasn't really thinking about what was best, so what do you say friends?" Metal nodded and shook Knuckles' hand. Once they arrived at the base Tails began work on building suits for everyone, so they could with stand more damage dealt to them.

Sonic thought the idea of wearing armor was ridicules but decided not to argue about it, Shadow was walking around the city trying to find any sign of where Eggman had gone, but unfortunately he couldn't find anything. The trail ended a while ago after Shadow lost track of Eggman due to the collapse of an old building still standing, now he was nowhere to be seen so he decided to let it go for now, Eggman wouldn't hide for long.

Eggman laughed in the front of his cruiser, he was soon to be rid of Sonic, Veildor was concealing tons of energy, and unlike metal he didn't have compassion for a life, he would kill anyone he saw as a threat, they came around a mountain and landed in it, a cave that led to his hidden lair. Eggman walked through the halls of his ship heading towards the exit, as he left the ship and heading towards his lab, Veildor had been teleported there and was now being healed and perfected.

Veildor sat motionless his eyes shut, he was now in a tube reviving him, as soon as the water drained he opened his eyes looking around he met the doctor, he said," Veildor you did excellent taking a dive at the last minute making it look as if you were finished, brilliant but we need to start fighting back, I give you a new mission. Any of Sonics friends you see, instantly illuminate them." Veildor nodded and walked off of the stand he was on, he walked over to a table, his talons lay on the table, and he inserts them in their correct slot. After he finished the wind rushed around him and he was gone, Eggman chuckled and said," Good luck Sonic you are going to need it!"

He walked away quite proud of himself, never has he had Sonic practically running away from him, he walked over to his computer and with a huge grin said," Project M.V. is almost complete, all I need now is that fool to defeat at least Shadow and then Sonic and his team will go down!" He let out a weird laugh and walked away, locking up this hidden project. He went to his room to relax until Veildor came back.

Veildor was flying at great speeds and would be in the town in three minutes, he was looking forward to defeating his enemies hopefully he can get a hold of Metal he has a bone to pick with him. The light flashed he entered the city and looked around trying to spot someone or something moving, he couldn't see anything at first but soon saw a speeding hedgehog headed back to the base.

As quick as a flash he took off and in a minute he was right above Shadow, he swung down and kicked him, Shadow hit the ground and pushed himself back up, he took off at him and threw a punch, Veildor dodged and dealt a devastating blow to his chest, the wind was knocked out of Shadow he fell to the ground with a THUD and laid there unable to move due to a broken rib cage.

Veildor raised his Talons above Shadow and went down on him, but he was a second to late and Veildor was socked hard in the stomach, Metal rushed in and started beating down on him. Veildor was on the ground, blood once again puddle around him, he got up and used wind teleportation he went behind Metal and kicked him hard in the head, Metal was sent flying into Shadow who topped over gain, Veildor zoomed over and his Talon was out, the sharp edge pointed at Shadow, Metal got in the way and used his claws to defend Shadow, sparks flung from the two blades.

Metal flung Veildor back and sent a metal spike at him, Veildor dodged but just barely and jumped forward, his feathers were out and he flew super fast, before Metal could react the blade on the edge of his wings started slashing at Metal, Metal could barely dodge the barrage of blades he could barely even get a strike, finally without warning Shadow shot a blast of energy and blew off one of Veildor's wings, unfortunately for Veildor he was flying super fast and was knocked off course, he crashed hard into the wall and fell to the floor.

His wing was bleeding badly now his whole coat stained a dark red, he got up slowly and was back on his feet, he charged at Shadow who jumped up, Veildor jumped really high and kicked Shadow down into the earth causing a crater, Shadow was lying there his arm was broken and he couldn't move, Veildor lowered his last wing and with the blade pointed at Shadow lunged down, Metal shook his head flying at top speed to Shadow," **Damn it Shadow you made me do this**!"

Shadow closed his eyes waiting for Death to come, he felt liquid dripping on him, when he opened his eyes, his met Metal's. Metal said," **You really are useless you know that, hahahaha. Tell the others I couldn't make it**." Shadow didn't understand but soon realized what was happening, Metal was flashing red, it would dim then grow bright, he heard a beeping noise that would gradually pick up speed, and it was a detonator.

Veildor twisted his claw when it busted through Metal so he couldn't get out, and to make it worst for him Metal splinted through the claw into his bone, his body was badly beaten now. Metal smiled and closed his eyes; Shadow got himself up and dashed off trying to get away. About ten minutes after taking off a large explosion is seen all over the place, Sonic was looking out the window when he saw it, he said," Come on Tails something just happened."

With that the two took off in the direction of the blast. As soon as they reached it they saw Shadow standing there he was upset and sad, Sonic rushed up to him he said," What happened here Shadow?" Shadow looked at Sonic and said," Metal's is gone Sonic, he killed himself to save me, the villain as destroyed in the blast he was stuck in Metal and couldn't dash away using the wind." Sonic looked up and smiled he said," You did good Metal, you did well."

Shadow walked away from the explosion and said," Let's go, Dr. Eggman still needs to be taken care of, Metal didn't die in vain, so let's not waste any time, ready to go?" Sonic held up his thumb and took off after Shadow, Tails looked around the area looking for the bird guy, and he couldn't see anything. "He must be dead." Tails thought to himself, he was about to leave when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

A sharp pain rang through his body he looked down, a large spike busted through his body, he fell over dying slowly, Veildor was covered in blood, his chest had blood pouring out of it, he was spitting blood out of his mouth, it also ran down his leg and his Talons were torn apart. Tails looked up and was baffled he said," How… How the hell did you survive?"

Veildor smiled dementedly and said," I was able to escape but wasn't far enough away and was hurt badly, now I need you to replenish my wounds, goodbye Tails!" Tails yells," No wait-"The spike ripped through his whole body, Veildor walked over and picked up Tails' heart he drained the blood from it using his talon and dropped it, he dipped his talon in his blood and began healing his wounds after ten minutes his body had restored itself, he whipped around and walked away leaving Tails' lifeless body to rot.

Knuckles was walking through the city and finally located where the explosion came from, all that was left was smoke, but he then saw Tails lying there dead. Knuckles said," No Tails, Sonic is going to be pissed, but not as much as I will!" He kicked the ground and sent a large rock flying, he picked up Tails and began walking back to the hideout slowly.

Sonic was outraged, about how Tails could be dead! Knuckles returned and told what he believed happened to Tails over at the area Metal fought off Veildor, Veildor killed Tails after tricking them into believing he was gone, Sonic punched the wall right next to him, it cracked and fell apart. Knuckles knew exactly how Sonic felt he wanted revenge just as much as Sonic did, A knock on the door brang everyone back into realization, Sonic went and opened the door, everyone was surprised about who was standing there, beat up, and bleeding badly, actually there where two, Eggman and Veildor!


End file.
